The present invention relates to a tool holding device and method for making same. While the invention has application specifically to a device for holding a router, the invention may be adapted for holding numerous other tools or objects as well.
Various types of tool holding devices have been employed in the past. One example of these devices is a holder for a router, which enables the router to be used as a fixed tool so that the work piece can be moved relative to the router bit. In the past, a thick block has been provided which holds the tool. The block is required to be quite thick, sometimes as much as two inches. The block includes an opening in the center, and numerous axial bores extending parallel to the direction of the axis of the opening. In addition, radial bores are often provided from the central opening, extending outwardly to the outer edge of the block. When the block was constructed of a single piece, the machining of these various bores was time consuming and costly in terms of man hours expended and in terms of raw material costs.
Another problem encountered with prior art devices is the ability to attach the block to a horizontal base plate. Usually this is accomplished with upstanding support plates which are spaced apart from one another and which are attached to opposite sides of the block. These spaced apart support plates sometimes fail to hold the block rigidly. Any flexing or movement of the vertical members is disadvantageous because it allows the router (or other tool) to shift in its horizontal position.
Another problem is obtaining firm attachment of the various members of the holding device together. In prior devices, an aluminum angle was used to attach the various components together. For example, an aluminum angle was used to attach the upstanding support plates to the base plate. This prior method was time consuming and costly in terms of man hours expended and parts cost.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved tool holding device and method for making same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved tool holding device which utilizes a laminated block having various layers of laminates therein.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a thick block comprising various laminations, with radial bores being formed in the laminations before they are assembled in the laminated thick block.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method for supporting the block, utilizing support plates that are at right angles to one another and are attached to one another and the base plate.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of vertical support plates at right angles to each other so as to permit vertical motion of the block relative to the support blades, but so as to achieve a degree of stability and accuracy required to allow vertical linear motion to take place and still hold the tool in the same relative horizontal position.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved means for attaching first and second members together.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved means for attaching a first member having a key hole slot therein and a slug within the key hole slot to a second member having a threaded elongated member extending there through and threaded into the slug of the first member.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved holding device and method for making same which is economical to manufacture, efficient in operation, and durable in use.
The foregoing objects may be achieved by a holding device adapted to selectively retentively hold an object. The holding device comprises a plurality of laminate members each having a first flat surface, a second flat surface parallel to the first flat surface, a parametric edge, a central opening extending through each of the laminate members in a direction perpendicular to the first and second flat surfaces, and a slot extending completely through the laminate member from the central opening to the parametric edge so as to create a first laminate side and a second laminate side spaced apart from one another across the slot. Securing means hold the plurality of laminate members together in a stack to form a laminate block having a central block opening formed by the central openings of the plurality of laminate members being registered with one another and having a block slot formed by the slots of the plurality of laminate members being registered with one another. Securing means may include rivets, bolts, screws or other mechanical devices. The securing means may also include adhesive for attaching the various laminate members together. The securing means also may include bonding of the adjacent laminate members together by the application of heat or chemicals.
The block slot forms a first block side and a second block side spaced apart from one another across the block slot. The central block opening includes a shape and size that corresponds generally to the object being held so as to permit the object to be fitted within the block opening of the laminated block.
A tightening member engages the first and second block sides and is moveable to cause flexing of the laminated block from a loose position permitting the object to move within the registered openings of the laminated block to a tight position moving the opposite sides of the block stop closer together to clamp the laminated block around the object and hold the object against movement relative to the laminated block.
According to another feature of the present invention, the laminated block includes one or more axial holes extending perpendicular to the first and second flat surfaces of the plurality of laminate members.
According to another feature of the present invention, the laminated block comprises one or more radial holes extending parallel to the first and second flat surfaces of the plurality of laminate members.
According to another feature of the present invention, the one or more radial holes each comprise a first partial hole formed in one of the plurality of laminate members and a second partial hole formed in another of the plurality of laminate members. The first and second partial holes are registered with one another to combine to form a single one of the one or more radial holes.
According to another feature of the present invention, the block is held between first and second support members attached to a base plate and attached to one another at right angles.
According to another feature of the present invention, the support members are attached to the base plate by first and second securing holes that are perpendicular to one another. They are in communication with one another also, and a slug is positioned within the first securing hole. A threaded member extends through the base plate and the second securing hole and is threaded into the slug to attach the base plate to the support member.
The method of the present invention comprises forming a plurality of laminated plates such as described above. The method further comprises attaching the laminate members together in face to face relation with the central openings registered and with the slots of the laminated members also registered with one another. This forms a laminated block having a central block opening and a block slot separating first and second block ends spaced apart from one another across the block slot. The method further includes engaging the first block end and the second block end with a tightening member capable of moving from a loose position to a tightened position flexing the first block end and the second block end towards one another to reduce the size of the block opening.
The method further comprises attaching a first support plate and a second support plate to a base plate and attaching the first support plate to the second support plate at right angles to one another.
According to another feature of the present invention the step of attaching the first and second support members to the base plate comprises forming a first bore and second bore in each of the first and second support plates. The first and second bores extend in directions perpendicular to one another and are in communication with one another. A slug is placed in the first bore of the first and second support plates. The first and second threaded members are extended through the base plate and through one of the second bores of each of the first and second support plates respectively. The threaded members are then threaded into the slugs of the first and second support plates to attach the first and second support plates to the base plate.
The method of attachment of the support plates to the base plate can be utilized in other situations where two members are attached together. For example it can be used to attach the block to the upstanding members. It can also be utilized to attach the tightening member to the block for movement between the loose and tightened position.